French Lessons
by MSCSIFANGSR
Summary: FicChallenge from Lynn Fox.  First and Last Lines Provided.  GSR Fluff


Another FicChallenge from Lynn Fox. I don't own CSI, but I sure wish Billy was mine for a least a couple of hours, my boyfriend wouldn't mind TOO much. LOL. The French phrases are in italics and English translation is in bold. I'm not French, only part Cajun, so forgive me if my translations are wrong.

Spoilers: All Season Seven to 'Lab Rats'

"Would you please put the cap back on the toothpaste?"

"Excuse me?" Grissom looked up from the experiment he was conducting into the deep brown eyes that had captivated him for many years. He was holding elongated thongs with heavy black protective gloves with a safety mask covering his face, pulling out something from a putrid large five gallon tub of human waste and other common household materials.

Sara Sidle stood in the doorway, unwilling to break the plane of the room because of the offending odor emanating from the experiment. She loved the sight of him in the long white lab coat. She watched as Gil Grissom slowly, almost teasingly removed the black gloves from his hands, then with a move that would put some strippers to shame, he removed the lab coat and begin to move toward her, pulling the safety mask off with a flourish.

"You can't even put the cap back on the toothpaste here at work," pointing to the items on the table: a big bottle of blue mouthwash, liquid soap, various cleansers, and a large tube of toothpaste, curiously missing it's cap. "You don't put the cap back on at home. Do you have a problem with toothpaste caps?" She challenged, leaning slightly to her left. Her shoulder came into contact with the door support, as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's your job." Grissom responded.

"Oh, really?" She glared.

Grissom looked at her, slightly smirking and moving even closer to her. "Well, I'm trying to save you valuable time also."

Sara held her pose, slightly crossing her legs. He was so close to her now. She willed him to touch her, but knew that was prohibited since they were at work. She could feel his breath against her cheek as he breathed in and out.

"You're saving me time? How is that?"

'Well," his intonation changed into something slightly breathless and husky, "I always get up first, do my normal bathroom routine, go downstairs, fix coffee and begin breakfast. Cook you breakfast, bring it to you in bed, but you always wake up grumpy and you jump out of bed, brush your teeth and then come back to eat in that sexy nightie you wear, that drives me crazy, by the way. So I leave the toothpaste cap off, so you can get your teeth brushed quicker."

"_Merci beaucoup_." **Thank you.**

"_Aucun le probleme_." **No problem**

His poor French accent was muffled because his lips had captured the flesh of her neck, sending signals downward that she knew she needed to completely ignore or at least while still at work. His fingers enclosed around her upper arms, just above her elbows, caressing the soft skin there. A low moan escaped her lips, as his lips continued their assault on her throat.

"Stop, someone might see us."

"I know, but sometimes I cannot resist your feminine charms." He took that opportunity to quickly kiss her on her lips.

She looked at him incredulously, although she wished she could return the kiss wholeheartedly. "You know you still left the cap of that tube of toothpaste over there," pointing to the tube on the layout table.

He shrugged his shoulders at her remark. "I'm headed home right now, dear."

"I'm not cleaning up your experiment by any means, because I'm headed home, too." She quickly placed a peck on his cheek and turned into the hallway.

"I'm right behind you, honey." He grabbed her from behind and quickly placed a kiss at her hairline, slightly beneath her ponytail.

"Don't start anything you can't finish, big boy." She purred.

"Oh, I have every intention of completing this, my dear. And you'll see when we get home, I am going to finish this business in a," he paused slightly for emphasis, "big," pausing again, "way."

They were standing in the hallway between the evidence room and ballistics. Bobby Dawson looked up, pushed off his ear protector head set and watched as Sara Sidle burst into a huge grin, then she and Grissom joined hands and walked together down the hall toward the exit. He smiled to himself, quickly grabbed his cell phone and texting a message to Archie.

'LOOK IN HALL NOW' read the text message from Bobby. Archie Johnson looked up and saw the two seasoned CSI's walking down the hall, passing his Audiovisual lab, holding hands. This was new, most definitely new. Archie knew Grissom and Sara had many blow ups in the past and did not appear to even be on good terms when they met over a case when the two had to be in the AV lab at the same time. Archie wondered what had brought this new development between them.

'CHECK OUT WHAT'S COMING TOWARD YOU' read the text message on Wendy's cell phone screen. The message was from Archie. She looked up from her DNA analysis and saw Grissom put his arm around Sara's waist and pull her closer to him. Wendy Sims was not often speechless, but an "O" formed at her lips.

David Hodges was watching Wendy through the glass that separated the DNA lab from the Trace lab, where he worked. He saw Wendy's expression, then saw his boss, Gil Grissom, the man he wanted to impress more than anyone, other than Wendy. Grissom had a strange expression on his face and Hodges was concerned that his boss was in pain, because Sara Sidle had her arm around their boss. Hodges quickly ran out of the Trace lab, stopping before the two people in question. Arms were dropped immediately upon the arrival of the tech.

"Boss, you okay?"

"Yes, Hodges, why?" Grissom glared over the rims of his glasses at the lab rat.

"Sara had her arm around you, I thought maybe you were hurt." Hodges pouted.

"No, I'm not hurt." Sara and Gil exchanged glances. "Hodges, I need to see you in the lab." Grissom left Sara's side and pulled Hodges back into the Trace Lab. Hodges sent a look of triumph back at Sara as the two men closed the door behind them.

Wendy came out of her DNA lab, "Hey," speaking to Sara, who stood alone in the hallway, looking somewhat confused.

"Hey."

"What's going on?"

"I'm not really sure." Sara admitted.

"So, you and Grissom?" Wendy attempted to get Sara to talk about what she had seen as the two CSI's walked down the hall arm and arm. "I thought you said, you didn't know how he lost sleep."

Sara turned to the DNA tech. "That conversation was about the miniature killer, not about anything else." Sara crossed her arms at her chest and dared the tall brown haired woman to say something else.

Wendy looked at Sara's posture, deciding not to pursue that topic anymore, "So, you think Hodges is in trouble?"

The tension in Sara's body eased at Wendy's remark. She soundless laughed for a moment, winking at Wendy in a friendly manner and said, "I sure hope so."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSIGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSRGSR

Sara stood by the large California king sized bed with brown comforter and cream sheets, nearly nude. She was waiting for her lover to touch her, because she could feel the heat of him behind her, not touching, only hovering. Their dog had mercifully left the bedroom only moments before after Grissom's harsh reprimand to get off the bed. Almost surreptitiously, the black strap of her bra began to fall down her shoulder, and as she moved her other hand to pull it back into place, Grissom's brushed against hers. The other strap slipped down also with a little help from Gil. From behind her, she could feel his fingers unclasping the hook, then the bra slipped down her arms onto the floor. His fingers lingered on her spine, feather light strokes up and down. She stood as still as she could, as the sensations from his actions brought her much pleasure.

He spun her around into his arms, pulling her close. The strength of his own arousal met her slightly curved stomach. He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, slightly tilting her head upward to his. He lowered his lips to hers, gently ravaging her lips with his teeth and tongue. She responded, moving her hands up his sides with the same light touch as he had used on her back. Sara lightly sucked his tongue that had invaded her mouth. Grissom pulled her closer with his arms now wrapped around her shoulders. The effect her mouth had on his tongue made him wish her mouth were wrapped around a lower appendage.

"_Je vex vous faire l'amour maintnant_." ** I want to make love to you, now**. His French accent still poor, but Sara understood him.

"Faites-moi l'amour, maintenant." ** Make love to me now. ** She responded.

He carefully laid her down on the bed, slipping the black bikini panties down her long tanned legs, throwing the lingerie over his shoulder. He nudged her legs apart with his knees. He was inside of her without preamble, moving without urgency, but building momentum with stronger thrusts. He heard a muffled groan at his shoulder and looked down at the woman he loved. With his right hand, he turned her face to look up at him.

"_Regardez-moi, mon amour_.' **Look at me, my love**. His voice was heavy with passion and the French accent he employed was actually starting to sound almost French.

Sara knew the French lessons they had both studied together for their upcoming trip to Paris were paying off very well for the two of them. "_Je vous aime tellement_." **I love you, so much**.

Waves of pleasure soon overwhelmed them as they moved together toward the same destination, as they watched the changes in the other's eyes from moment to moment. Her honey colored brown eyes bore into his dark sapphire eyes, clouded with love, lust, and trust.

Soon, their passions were spent and they lay together, her back slightly curled to his chest; his fingers running along her still ticklish side. He felt like teasing her. "That's how they do it in France."

END


End file.
